Sky's Sis
by dragonflyz
Summary: when a girl i sydney, australia finds out her "parents'" secret, her whole world is turned upside down. flung accross the globe to be with her true family (otherwise known as skydoesminecraft) she meets new and old friends, and becomes famous. but theres something strange going on, something weird, something unexplainable... a skydoesminecraft/ team crafted and stuff fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Day

(A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever so yeah. The story isn't entirely original though. I got the basic idea (sky has a sister) from a fanfic on wattpad called: Sis (a skydoesminecraft fanfic ;) hope you enjoy! So now… TO THE STORY!)

Hi, my names Isabel, Izi for short, Iz for even shorter. I'm an 11 yr old child who lives in Sydney, Australia with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and blue glasses. I have 2 budgies, one that's blue with white patches named Sky, and a yellow one called Butter. Just goes to show how much of a sky fan I am! My best friend's name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam. She and our other friends, Zoe and Casey and Tracey, the twins, have formed a SkyDoesMinecraft fan club at school. I had a pretty normal life, but little did I know that all that was about to change…

(A/N: Intros are boring! (I think you all would agree with me here) so now, finally… TO THE ACTUAL FREAKING STORY!) 

I was walking to school one day when Sam rushed up to me and shouted in my ear 'HI IZI' which freaked me out. After I picked myself off the ground we got into an ordinary conversation. 'Hey Sam' I said 'how you going?' 'Good' she replied. Then she went hyper again (she's always pretty crazy) 'Hey, hey Izi? Did you see that vid Sky posted last night? It was sooooooo funny! Umm… I think you got something on your shirt…' I looked down to my brand new Minecraft shirt. Sure enough, there was a white stain on it. 'Dammit.' I replied. 'I must have spilt some milk on it while I was eating breakfast.' We're usually meant to wear a school uniform… but… well… let's just say it's amazing what a petition signed by everyone in 50 schools sent to the DET (department of education and training) can do! Now to do one about MinecraftEdu- a program that turns ordinary schoolwork into Minecraft :D (A/N: it actually exists!  /page/) I looked up and saw that we had reached school.

At lunchtime, we had our SkyDoesMinecraft fan club meeting as usual… if you could call it a meeting… it was basically just me, Sam, Zoe and the twins stuffing around, chatting, and just doing whatever behind the school library (it's shaped as a giant dome, aka really cool!) (A/N: the library at my school is a dome too) for actual schoolwork we had maths, science, and a bit of drama. Just your ordinary day, but it was that very night that my life would be changed forever…

(A/N: wooooooo spooky! (not really) anyway, did you enjoy that? Let me know if you did. Also let me know if you are actually reading this :D Stay tuned 4 more awesomeness! See you in the next chapter! Dragonflyz out!


	2. Author note: MinecraftEdu

When I wrote the link to the minecraft edu thing in the previous chapter, it glitched and didn't come up. Here it is: /page/


	3. Chapter 2: I Have a Brother?

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2 and this time, things actually start happening! I'm gonna be posting the chapters as I write them which will probably take about 2-3 days. If I don't post, don't worry im not dead. There will be an explanation. At the moment I have a fever/ headache and have been unable to get to the computer. TO THE STORY!)

I rolled over for the 50th time that night. I groaned. Why can't I get to sleep? Ok then… ill just think about nothing! Simple!... nope not working... I know! Ill go downstairs, grab a glass of milk, come back upstairs, and hopefully be able to get to sleep.

I went downstairs and got some milk.

That's when I glanced at the clock. It read 1:27. Wow, I really have sleeping issues.

The I heard somebody talking… wait what?! Talking? At this time of night? Or should I say morning? I decided to listen.

"WHAT THE HECK TOO YOU SO LONG?! A voice roared "YOU WERE MEANT TO REPPORT BACK TO ME 7 MONTHS – YES 7 WHOLE MONTHS AGO!"

"I… err… umm…" a second voice stuttered.

"WELL?"

"She… she knows about the brother…"

I gasped. The second voice sounded just like my mum. Why would she be making calls like this? And at this hour?

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM HER BROTHER – THAT ADAM GUY – AND THAT SUPID BLOCKY GAME THING HE PLAYS! AND THAT YOUTUBE THING! WHY DID I EVER HIRE YOU TO ACT AS HER MOTHER?!"

"I – I try to…"

I instantly realized something was up and reached for my iPod touch to record the rest of the conversation. Turns out that I had bumped it earlier and had already been recording. That's good. Then I saw the timer. 03:17:22. That's gonna use up most of its memory for sure… at least I have the whole conversation recorded.

The talking had stopped now so I finished my milk, and went back to bed. However there was one slight problem… with all that I had heard my mind was restless as ever!

I can't believe I have a brother! I wonder who he is. He must be someone I know… or know of… someone called Adam…

Suddenly, realization slapped me in the face so hard I fell of the bed (it's a story, anything can happen)

I have a brother… and he is Sky.

(A/N: did you like that chapter? Let me know if you did. Also, I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short… I find it kinda difficult to write long pieces of writing… Dragonflyz out!)


	4. Chapter 3: Cant Think of a Name XD

(A/N: hey dere peepzelz! Dragonflyz here with chapter 3 and stuff! To all you awesome guys out there who are reading this: thanks. Im really happy dat ur enjoying my fanfic and stuff so yeah. To pinkypops12: I wasn't planning on adding ocs and stuff but send it to me and I might add it in. TO THE STORY)

*Time skip to next morning*

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I rolled over and groaned.

"Stupid alarm clock" I muttered. How had morning come so quickly? It feels like I've only had about 5 hours of sleep. Wow im stupid I thought as I recalled the night's events.

Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Id better just climb out of bed and somehow get through the day without falling asleep.

After about 10 minutes, I somehow managed to clamber out of bed and fall down the stairs. After picking myself up of the floor, (again) I grabbed some cereal and started to eat. Then mum walked in.

Try not to show any sign that you know anything, I told myself. "Hi sweetie" she said "I see you finally got up, you took your time."

"What? Oh, right." I replied. "Yeah, Im kinda tired, you see, I couldn't get to sleep last night"

I looked closely at her face and thought I could see a look of worry flicker across her face, which was quickly replaced by a straight one.

"Oh, that's a shame." She said. "Maybe you should have an early night tonight."

"No, no, ill be fine" I quickly reassured her.

"Ok then, but you should probably hurry up or you'll be late for school."

I nodded and went upstairs to get changed. I slipped on some clothes and then went to pack my bag.

I was planning on telling my friends that I was Sky's sister but I realized that they wouldn't believe me unless I gave them proof. I nervously glanced at my iPod.

We aren't allowed to bring electronics to school and if we are found with them we get in trouble. However, the real problem is that the teachers contact our parents and mine would wonder why (im a good kid in general) and might get suspicious.

After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to bring it with me. I tucked it away in a hidden pocket in the corner of my bag. Then I went to school.

(A/N: so there's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Dragonflyz out!)


	5. Chapter 4: Friends Find Out

(A/N: hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to post, but ive been really busy eg. I went to Luna park, then the next day I was out all day looking at the navy ships and watching fireworks for the international fleet review thing. The next day was church and I went to the beach after that so yeah … :3. Also the chapter was hard to write because I was singing radioactive and my bird liked it and tried to climb in my mouth XD. Anyways, TO THE STORY)

Ok, what I said before about not falling asleep, it's almost impossible. There's just no way I can stay awake, plus, maths is sooooooo boring.

"Isabel, what did I just say?" asked my teacher, Mrs Horton.

"Wuh?" I mumbled.

"Hmph, thought so, ok now as I was saying…"

I groaned. So tired… need sleep…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG GG!"

A cheer went up throughout the school. It was finally lunchtime.

***Time skip***

The rest of the SkyDoesMinecraft fan club was already behind the library eating. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" asked the twins.

"Do you have an elephant up your nose?" that was Sam.

"Sam, really… so yeah, what is it? " asked Zoe.

"Umm… well… you probably wont believe me but…" I looked around to make sure no one else was within earshot.

Then a random guy called Nathan walked past. (A/N: there you go Nathan, there's a guy called Nathan in the story. You happy?)

"But what?" asked Zoe

"So you DO have an elephant up your nose!" cried Sam.

"You really need to calm down Sam." Said Zoe

"What is it? PLEASE tell us!" cried the twins.

"Guys, ive been trying to tell you but you wont shut up!" I said.

"So… what is it?" asked Sam. I glared at her.

"Well… umm…" I said.

"What?!" all four asked

"I'm… I'm sky's sister…"

"Yeah right" said Sam. "And I'm my brothers sister!"

"You are" I pointed out.

"…"

"Do you have any proof?" asked Zoe

"Actually, I do." I said as I pulled my iPod out of my pocket.

***time skip to end of recording***

Just as the recording finished and I was putting my iPod away in my pocket Mrs Horton walked up behind us.

"What are you doing Isabel?" she asked. "Do you have electronics?"

"Wh-what?" I stuttered nervously "N-no, of course not!" I glanced around nervously and grabbed a book about birds that belonged to Zoe.

"There's no electronics here! We were just looking at this book, weren't we guys?" I said.

Everyone started nodding in agreement and I think Mrs Horton bought it.

"Ok then…" she said suspiciously. "but ill be keeping an eye on you." Then she walked of.

"Phew, that was close." Said the twins once she was out of earshot.

"Tell me about it." I said. "We really need to be more careful."

"Are you gonna tell anyone else about it?" asked Zoe.

"Probably, but I'm not sure who to tell." I replied.

"What about the missing people thingy?" asked Sam.

"Perfect. Thanks Sam." I said.

Then the bell rand and we all went back to class.

(A/N: And there's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Also please leave a review. Dragonflyz out!)OrtonH


	6. Chapter 5: A Really Really Long Chapter

(A/N: hi guys! im back and ive got another awesome chapter 4 u awesome peepzles! Im really really really sorry I took so long. Its because my dad decided it would be fun to ban me from the computer for 15 WHOLE FLIPPING DAYS. This is what happened: I was playing minecraft and dad kept telling me to get off the computer and do my homework or practice my flute or something. I ignored him 4 15 minutes. When I got off dad looked at the time, saw that I had been on for 15 extra minutes, and banned me from touching the computer for 15 WHOLE DAYS. He said I hadn't been listening to him lately and I needed to learn my lesson. I learnt my lesson alright, but im pretty sure parents aren't meant to terrify their kids into doing what they want them to do. Because of this I wrote an extra long chapter where a whole bunch of stuff happens. Anyways, TO THE REVIEWS!

NATizm: no you aren't special and about the pm, it wouldn't work. The one thing that confuses me is the fact that you sent me the pm and did the review WHILE WE WERE IN A FREAKING SKYPE CALL TOGETHER. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY IM DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW ALL THIS BECAUSE I TOLD YOU IN THE SAME FLIPPING SKYPE CALL THAT YOU SENT THE MESSAGES IN! thankyou. And im not going to smell you back. Last time I checked you smelt pretty bad. *throws up*

EpicButterSword178: I guess you could say that. It does make perfect sense, since I am the most random person on earth SPOON.

So now…TO THE STORY!)

As soon as I got home I went straight to my computer and logged on, but just as I was clicking on the google button, dad walked in.

"what exactly do you think youre doing?" he asked

"huh? What do you mean?" I asked "im just going on my computer"

"with your room in this state? I don't think so. You know what mums reaction will be like when she gets home." He said "also theres some laundry downstairs that needs to be folded."

I groaned. This was gonna take a lot longer than I thought.

*das time skip of majesticalness (YESSSS! I created a new word!)*

after I finished doing the chores, I searched for the missing people thing on the interwebs. After I found it I clicked on the page to report a missing person. I sent them an email:

To: report 

From: IsiIsAwesome 

subject: me

message: is there a man called Adam Dahlberg who lives somewhere in Arizona and has a missing sister that's 11 yrs old? Because I am her. I heard a conversation my 'mum' made in the middle of the night that makes me sure of it. i managed to record it and have sent the file as an attachment.

Thanks

-Isabel Lafrey (I think?)

I checked through the email and pressed 'send'. Now all I have to do is wait.

(A/N: its finally time for another P.O.V! yay! Its of the guy who gets the email.)

random guy called bob P.O.V

I stared at the computer screen boredly as I sipped on my coffee.

I work at the missing people thingy, and usually theres something going on. However, for the past few weeks there had been absolutely nothing happening, and the boredom was driving me insane. At the moment I was checking the emails.

Suddenly an email popped up on the screen and I hurredly clicked on it.

What I saw next made me spit all my coffee out all over my shirt.

This is the girl! This is the girl who went missing all those years ago that we'd almost given up searching for! And we finally have a new lead! I listened to the recording and was amazed.

I quickly sent a message back.

Izi P.O.V

The reply to the email came almost instantly and there was no need to wait. The email read:

Wow! I cant believe its actually you! You went missing 10 yrs ago and we'd almost given up searching for you! Everyone thought you were dead! If you could tell me where you live, that would be fantastic! ps. Your names not really Isabel Lafrey, its Ashley Dahlberg.

I sent a message back telling him my address. Then he said:

Youre in Australia? That's why we couldn't find you! Ill let Adam know and you'll go to live with him. Unfortunately, you wont be able to live with your parents as they died in a car crash a few years ago. Im really sorry.

I stared at the email in disbelief. How could my parents be dead? I really wanted to meet them :( . oh well, at least id be with Adam, and Ashley's a cool name.

Then I heard dad calling from downstairs that he had some more chores for me to do.

Adam P.O.V

"ok guys, what are we gonna do? Adam, you said you found a cool new map for us to play" said Jerome.

"oh yeah, its this cool minigame where-" I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. "guys, just wait a sec, my phone wont shut up." I said

I got up and answered my phone.

"hello?" I said

"hi Adam. This is the missing peopl-"

I cut him off.

"Missing people? Is this about Ashley? I thought she was dead! Tell me you found her! PLEASE tell me you found her" I said excitedly.

"Well yes we found her, but-"

"Really? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"I was about to get to that. Yes she's fine, but she's in Australia. We've arranged for you to go and meet her in a week's time. I'll email you the details later."

"O-ok… bye" I said. Then I hung up.

I walked back to the computer.

"Um… guys… lets just skip this recording…" I said

"How come?" asked Ty.

"I'll… I'll tell you guys later… bye." I said. Then I ended the skype call.

I just cant believe this is happening.

Jerome P.O.V

"Umm… guys? What just happened? Why did Adam hang up on us?" I asked

"I dunno." Said Mich. "I wonder what happened in that phone call. It must be something important."

"did you guys catch any of the conversation?" asked Ty

"something about someone called Ashley." I said

"Ashley? As in Adams sister?" said Ty.

"adam has a sister? Since when?" I asked.

"that's the thing. She went missing 10 years ago." Said Ty.

We all were pretty silent after that.

Ashley P.O.V (A/N: izi is going to be called Ashley from now on.)

The next few days passed without event and I had told my friends about what had happened and how I was gonna leave. Then one day I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and two policemen were standing there.

"are you Isabel Lafrey/ Ashley Dahlberg?" Asked the first one tiredly.

"uh, yeah." I said

"good, that means we finally found the right place." Said the second one glancing down the street.

They came in and arrested my 'parents'. Then they told me I should start packing, as id be leaving in a few hours.

I packed my laptop, my ipod, clothes and all the stuff I could fit in my bags. Then I realised that something was missing. I rushed up to one of the policemen.

"do you think they'd let me bring sky and butter with me on the plane?" I asked

"who?"

"sky and butter, my birds"

"im not sure, but they really are sweet little things." He said as he poked his finger through the bars of the cage. "whos a cutie wutie widdle birdy? You are! Oh yesh you are!"

Sky gave him a 'is not amused look' (A/N: yes birds can actually do that. My one does it all the time.) and puffed up his feathers. Butter however, walked right up to the finger and bit it. Hard.

"AARGHH!" he yelped "he… he bit me! Bad boy BAD boy" he scolded butter

"Girl" I corrected.

"Whatever. Just bring it. Im sure they can work something out."

"Ok. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"have you finished packing?"

"yes"

"then we leave now."

Adam P.O.V

I sat on a chair at the police station, waiting for Ashley to arrive.

I glanced out the window and sighed. Its so boring here. I know she's coming, but whats taking her so long? 'Shes probably just stuck in traffic' I told myself for the millionth time. Still there was nothing to do but talk to the lady at the front desk, which id attempted before and didn't want to try again. She was probably one of the biggest jerks I have ever met. I decided to give it a go.

"um… excuse me, when do you think Ashley is going to arrive?" I asked

"Oh my gosh, what the heck is wrong with you? I mean seriously, learn some patience already. She's obviously stuck in traffic you idiot."

See what I mean? I sighed again and looked out the window, searching for her. Nothing… still nothing… wait, is that a car moving over there? I leaned forward for a closer look. The car stopped and out stepped two policemen, followed by a girl.

I rushed through the open doors towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. We stood there for a while, just me and Ashley. I didn't want it to ever end. Unfortunately, it did.

"hey guys" called out the lady at the front desk. "I get the idea, you love each other. Now could you leave now? You're making me sick."

I put Ashley down.

"what's her problem?" she asked

"I dunno" i replied. "she's the biggest jerk to ever walk the face of planet earth?"

"Ya think?" she said

"lets just go now." I suggested.

"anything to get away from mrs jerkface over there" said Ashley

"hey, I can hear you" called out mrs jerkface

"I know!" Ashley said "you were meant to!"

I grabbed her bags and walked to the car I was hiring while I was in Australia. I got in.

"hurry up Ashley, what's taking you so long?" I called out to her.

"just wait a sec, there's one more bag… well its not exactly a bag…"

"huh? What do you mean?"

she walked up to the car and I saw what she was carrying. Birds.

"oh crap" I muttered

I had a bird once… and… well… lets just say it didn't like me. Ok, that was an understatement. It hated me. It utterly despised me. There still was a scar on my neck to prove it. That bird was a freaking vampire!

"what is it?" asked Ashley.

"I… I've had some bad experiences with birds" I replied

"don't worry" she tried to reassure me "Butter and Sky wont hurt you."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Butter? Sky? Really? People actually do that?"

"yeah…"

"Whatever, just keep them away from me. Ok?"

"Sure" she said, but there was a strange look in her eyes.

I started driving, then stopped.

"oh, I just remembered, I have a little present for you." I said

I fumbled around in my pocket for it. Car keys, some fluff, a scrap of paper, half a pencil, more fluff, a piece of bark, a paperclip, a leaf, even more fluff… My fingers finally struck a small box. I pulled it out and gave it to her.

Ashley P.O.V

"oh, thanks." I said

I opened up the box and inside lay a beautiful necklace with a locket in the shape of a butter ingot on it. I opened it up and inside was a picture of Adam.

"its… its beautiful!" I gasped. "I don't normally wear jewellery, but this is amazing!"

"I had it specially made for you." He said

"wow… thanks…"

we started driving again. Suddenly there was a car heading straight for us!

"adamquickmovethatcarsgonnahitusyouredrivingonthew rongsideoftheroad!" I screamed (in one breath)

"whoa! What the-" he said as he quickly swerved out of the way.

"Adam" I said breathlessly "were in Australia, not America. You have to keep left"

"Oh…"


	7. Chapter 6: Wet

(A/N: hi guys! Sorry for the late update. I was kinda busy cos mum was making me practice flute heaps (my AMEB exams today) and I had stuff on. TO THE REVIEWS:

PinkyPops12: I know that would be so cool.

Oeve: ikr BAHAHAAHAHASHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA

Guest: me too

Guest: but hes annoying! *sheep face*

TO THE STORY)

Ashley P.O.V

By the tine we finally arrived at the airport (which took a long time due to traffic and being pulled over by cops because Adam kept forgetting to drive on the left side of the road) I was starving and Adam was half asleep. We bought some food and sat down at a table to wait for our flight. After a while I asked.

"hey Adam, how long is it till the plane arrives?"

he glanced at his watch.

"still about an hour." He replied. I groaned.

"ok, then ill just go walk around a bit instead of sitting here being bored."

"Ok"

I got up and started walking around.

After about 10 mins, I was as bored as ever. Then a girl about my age, with long red hair and blue eyes, walked up to me and introduced herself.

"hi" she said "my names Ruby. What's yours?"

"Isabel, uh I mean Ashley" I said.

She looked at me weird.

"Riiiiight… you forgot your own name…"

So I told her what happened. The phone call, the recording, the emails… Everything except who my brother is. Didn't want her to freak out on me. At first she didn't believe me, but after a while I had her convinced. After I told her, we just talked about random junk for a while.

Then I heard an announcement saying how my flights in 10 minutes so I got up.

"I gotta go Ruby, my flights about to leave" I said

"really? Me too"

"cool! Maybe we'll se each other! Bye!"

when I got back to the place Adam and the bags were I found him fast asleep. I gently shook his shoulder.

"Adam, wake up, our flights in a few minutes."

"wuh?" he mumbled sleepily

"get up or we'll miss the flight! Or do I have to tip cold water over your head?"

"ok, ok! Im up!" he said hurriedly

"good, but im afraid im going to have to tip water over your head anyway" I said as I grabbed my water bottle and unscrewed the lid.

"wait… what? AAAAAHHH!" he screamed as I splashed the water in his face.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Why did you DO that?!" he shouted

"because I can" I replied "duh"

he groaned "fine, whatever. Lets just get on the plane." He said

"isn't that why I tipped water on your head in the first place?" I said

we went on the plane and, as it turned out, Ruby's seat was right across the aisle in the middle from mine!

"hey Ruby!" I said

"oh! Hi there!" she replied. "its so cool how you're right next to me!"

"I know right!" I said "hey, have you checked out the new 1.7 update for minecraft?"

"no, why, is it cool?"

"is it cool?! Its mind-blowingly amazing! There's like 10 new biomes!" I said as I pulled out my laptop to show her.

"Ashley," said (a very wet) Adam "is that on aeroplane mode?"

"oh, right." I said as I switched it to aeroplane mode.

I clicked on minecraft and made a creative world to show Ruby the stuff in 1.7. I spawned in an ice spike biome.

"this is one of the new biomes" I said

"it looks like an ordinary snow biome… whats that over there?" asked Ruby.

"its an ice-" I was cut off by the loudspeaker on the plane running through emergency procedures and stuff.

"Welcome to Jetstar airlines… there are life jackets under your seats… if the plane crashes… set all mobile devices to aeroplane mode… Thankyou for flying with Jetstar. Have a nice flight!

Then the plane started moving.

"okay, as I was saying, that thing over there is an ice spike thing, and over there is another of the new biomes. It's a clay canyon biome thing." I said as I flew over to it.

We played minecraft for about half the trip, and then got bored and fell asleep. Adam fell asleep pretty much as soon as he sat down in the plane.

I woke up from someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Ashley, we're here"

"wuh?"

Suddenly I was very wet.

(A/N: so that was another chapter! Let me know what you thought. Dragonflyz out!)


	8. Chapter 7: Home And Some Psyco Birds

(A/N: im back wid another awesome chapter for you awesome peepzles! Im rly sry for the late update, but I didn't know what to write. Then I remembered Adam's hatred of birds XD. Also, im in need of OCs. They can either be kids, teachers, or minecraft characters on a server.

Kids form: (mainly around ashleys age pls)

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Interests:

Teacher form:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Minecraft characters:

Username:

Skin:

Personality:

Anyways, TO THE REVIEWS!

topazwalany: yay! *evil grin*

PinkyPops12: yay revenge!

TheRainyAsian: id do that, but the only time I ever get to use the school computers is when im doing mathletics (a boring maths thingy website thing if u didn't already know)

Oeve: whos gary?

NATizm: wut?

HawkMC735: You don't have minecraft? Why not? I feel sorry for you. Yay aeroplanes!

TO THE STORY!)

Ashley P.O.V

"what the heck adam?!" I asked.

"hey, you did it to me first! I was just getting revenge!" he replied

"fine, whatever," I said, getting up and pulling on my jacket.

We left the plane, dragging out hand luggage behind us, and went to collect our bags.

As we went there, I noticed a few kids looking at us weird.

"I think they recognise you" I told adam.

"yeah, I know, it happens all the time. It can be kinda annoying," he said.

Then they recognised his voice.

"OMG! ITS SKY!" I heard someone call out.

"oh, crap," he muttered.

Suddenly there were people everywhere. Adam grabbed my arm, and started pulling me through the crowd. "this way," he told me.

We ran.

After finally finding the exit, we caught a train to adam's place, and, before I knew it, I was standing on the front lawn of the team crafted house. I was lost for words.

"wow… it's… BIG" I said

"well,, it does have to fit, like, 10 people!" he said

he unlocked the front door and I grinned as I ran inside.

He led me to my room, and I stood there in the doorway, stunned.

The room was painted bright blue. It had a bed in the corner, and a wardrobe, a chest of draws, and a bookshelf, were lined up along the left wall. There were minecraft posters on the walls, and next to the bed was a desk, with a brand-new computer on it!

I squealed and ran over to it.

"I'll just leave you to settle in ok?" said Adam. "im going to get some sleep before the sun rises" then he walked off.

I started unpacking my stuff.

*time skip to next day*

I yawned and sat up, ready to attack a new day. I opened the blind and then… "what the heck? Why is it dark outside?" I said to myself. Then I remembered what had happened in the last few days. **Then** I remembered when zoe went to America a few years ago and brought back some Hershey chocolates and choc coated pretzels, so I went downstairs to raid the kitchen. (its so annoying how you cant get them, and a whole bunch of other nummy stuffs, in Australia. :P)

Then I had an idea. I went to my room and got out Butter and Sky. They twittered happily. I crept up to Adam's room and peered through the crack in the door. He was recording. Perfect. Time for some fun.

Adam P.O.V

"fluffy… what are you doing… stop looking at me weird… **PUT THAT AXE AWAY!**" I said.

Me, Jerome, Mitch, and Ty had been playing the minigame I'd found a few weeks ago. It mainly consisted of running around killing other players. Then I heard a strange fluttering noise. I whipped around.

"oh crap,"

They flew at me.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" I screamed**

"**adam? You okay? Whats going on?" asked Ty.**

"**get off me, you stupid little…" then I heard uncontrollable giggling coming from just outside my room. I got up and walked to the door. Ashley was standing there. In her hand was a camera.**

"**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" I shouted.**

**She looked up at me with a creepy smile on her face and said "Because I can".**


End file.
